To Jealousy!
by Jewelie-chan
Summary: When Sherlock starts feeling jealous because of John's meetings at the pub with Lestrade after a long day, what misunderstandings will ensue? Established Johnlock. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"You've been spending a lot of time with this 'Greg' at the pub." Sherlock suddenly stated.

"Yes. Greg's a good friend." John didn't look up from the tea he was making.

"Do you no longer wish to see me in the… romantic sense, John?"

"Sherlock- What- Why would you think that? Because I've been going to the pub with Greg? You know I don't like him!"

"How exactly do I know that?"

"Oh for God's- Lestrade! Greg is Lestrade's name!"

"So you've been going out with Lestrade?"

"If you mean going out to the pub with a friend after a stressful day at the clinic, then yes, I've been going out with Lestrade. If you mean dating Lestrade, then no. That would be you that I'm dating, you jealous idiot."

Sherlock pouted. As John set a cup of tea down next to him, he grabbed John by his waist, pulling him down on his lap. After a few moments, John broke the silence.

"You know, I would never leave you. I couldn't." John spoke into his lover's chest.

"Oh?"

"No, you're too… you."

"Most people say that's a bad thing."

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?"

"No, you're certainly not… Can I ask… Why do _you_ not dislike me?" Sherlock sounded strangely vulnerable in that moment.

John took a second to consider his words.

"You are amazing because… there's no one else in the world like you. There's no one who would be so good at or happy with what you do. You amaze me with your wit, logic, deduction, but most of all, your heart. I don't think anyone really knows how deeply you feel, not even me. I only see glimpses of it. And I love it. I love _you_ … simply _you_."

Sherlock's eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

"You- you really think so?"

"Yes." The answer was heartfelt, yet simple. "Most of the time anyway. Sometimes you can be a real thick bastard."

Sherlock's brows knitted. He looked down only to see a smirk on the other's face.

"Oh. That was a joke."

"No shit, Sherlock." A moment passed where giggling sounded through the flat. Then Sherlock sobered quite suddenly.

"You really love me?"

"I do."

"I love you, too, John. I love you." He sounded amazed.

John looked up sharply. His eyes welled up with moisture. John buried his head in Sherlock's chest, wetting his shirt with tears.

"Why- Why are you upset? I thought that was an acceptable thing to say when you have strong feelings of affection equating to love for-" Sherlock's words stumbled out of his mouth in a rush of worry.

John looked up again, a grin on his face. Then leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sherlock's.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy. So, so happy. I honestly thought that I'd never hear that back. Not for any lack of feeling, but because you might be unsure of what it is that you're feeling. I- I thought I'd have to live with just the look on your face. And now- Now you've gone and said what I thought I'd never hear. I'm so, so happy." The smile on John's face never faltered. Sherlock brought his mouth into a kiss, slow and gentle.

"Well. I think we might have to thank Lestrade next time we see him."

"Hm?" John questioned contentedly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that his… willingness to drink with you has led to our little conversation here. Or maybe we should thank all of your difficult patients and coworkers at the surgery."

"I don't think there's any need for that. Now, drink your tea before it gets cold." To demonstrate his point, he took a sip of his own cooling tea.

Sherlock raised his cup. "To… jealousy."

"To jealousy!" John laughed.

 ** _A/N - Ok, so this is written as a sort-of gift to TiffanyLopez999, who I offered the chance to suggest an idea or prompt for me to write about, and she suggested a jealousy fic. I'm not all that into them myself, so I had to read a bit before writing one myself. It kind of turned into fluffy goodness, but I hope that's alright. It's sort of grown on me. Please let me know what you thought! Dftba! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you."

"What? Are you okay Sherlock?"

"I simply expressed gratitude to you. Nothing is wrong, you imbecile." Sherlock scowled, but only John, who was heading over from the opposite side of the crime scene, recognized the slight blush and hint of uneasiness in his demeanor for what it was.

"Sherlock! You weren't joking when you said you'd thank him? Huh." John brought Lestrade's bewildered gaze off of Sherlock with his exclamation.

"Well, I wasn't lying."

"Excuse me, but-" The DI started to express his puzzlement, only to be interrupted by Sherlock.

"Yes. Excuse you indeed. Now, John-"

"Sherlock."

"John…" A whole conversation seemed to be conveyed between them in an instant. It was in John's pointed stare and Sherlock's nearly pleading visage.

When the tall detective seemed to give, John turned his attention to Lestrade himself.

"We had a bit of a talk that started with Sherlock being jealous-" Sherlock not so subtly stormed away towards the body. "About me meeting up at the pub with 'Greg' so much."

"He forgot my name again, didn't he."

"Yep."

"So what did this conversation lead to exactly? Did he confess his love to you or something?"

After his slight chuckle was met with embarrassed silence from his companion, he continued.

"Seriously? He did?" Lestrade looked at John, shocked.

"Yeah, he did…" John looked to his feet with a content smile on his face. "He did."

"Since when have you been even dating?"

John startled, confused.

"Since about a month and a half ago. You referred to him as my- er- boyfriend one night at the pub, so I thought you knew somehow. And I thought that everyone else knew since gossip travels fast. And I didn't deny it when Donovan said the same at the scene for that murder at the art gallery. Maybe Sherlock's right…"

"Right how?"

"In that you are all incompetent idiots, Lestrade." Shelock's voice cut through the air, making him jump. John just grinned.

"How long have you been there?!" He turned to John. "How long has he been there?!"

"Long enough." Sherlock answered when John shrugged, still smiling.

After Sherlock gave the rundown on how and why the murder was committed, and the small list of likely culprits, he turned to John.

"Shall we go?"

"Why of course." John smirked.

As they passed Donovan giggling, she scoffed calling out, "Get a bloody room!"

Sherlock laughed harder at her face when John replied, "We will!"

 _ **A/N - Wow, I just thought of this little bit after I posted the first chapter, and I needed to write it. And damn, did I write it fast! I don't think it's all that good, but I just had to add it! Leave a review, s'il vous plait! ;) Dftba! :)**_


End file.
